Sweet Seventeen
by miss-motormouth
Summary: Spawn fluff, response to a challenge at SU


Title: Sweet Seventeen Author: Emily  
  
Rating: PG 13 Category: Spike/Dawn. Fluff Spoilers/Timeline: It's Dawn's seventeenth birthday. Spoilers, I don't know, the Buffy/Spike relationship is about all. Summary: Spike takes Dawn out on her 17th birthday. Disclaimer: So very not mine. Blame Joss Whedon. AN: Response to SuperA's challenge at SU: Spawn fluff, Spike takes Dawn someplace without letting Buffy know. I hope you like it Feedback: Pipergal33@yahoo.co.uk  
  
~ Sweet Seventeen ~  
  
" Anyone notice you were gone?" Spike asked.  
  
" Anya might have but she won't say anything" Dawn said with a shrug.  
  
" Not Buffy then?"  
  
Dawn narrowed her eyes. " Are you still obsessed with my sister? Because a girl can get offended if it's her birthday and all you talk about is her sister. Who just happens to be your ex."  
  
" I said her name once, Bit. And the ex thing is exactly why she'd be mad if she knew I was taking you someplace."  
  
" Spike, that's kinda big headed." Dawn said with a smile, rolling her eyes.  
  
" I mean we didn't exactly have the healthiest of relationships and after that she sure as hell wouldn't trust me to take her little sister out."  
  
" True." Dawn frowned suddenly. " Take me out? So this is like...a date?"  
  
" I didn't say it was a date." Spike hurriedly corrected himself. " Come on."  
  
Dawn sighed and followed. It was obviously going to take a lot more than subtle hints for him to get the message. And she would just throw herself at him but that would take a hell of a lot of courage that she didn't have. She could always drink something beforehand. But if that happened Dawn could see Spike presuming it was just because she was drunk. She sighed again. Maybe less subtle hints.  
  
" Okay. If it's not a date you could at least compliment me on my dress."  
  
" Isn't that what you do when you're on a date?" Spike asked, not even bothering to turn around.  
  
That was a good point, Dawn noted. Oh this was going badly, maybe she should just throw herself at him and completely humiliate herself...because he obviously just thought of her as Buffy's little sister. That's what he'd said, 'her little sister'. Dawn held back another sigh.  
  
She spoke anyway." Spike, you're over a hundred years old. Let me tell you what people do and don't do on dates."  
  
Spike turned around and looked at her. It was black, simple and when had Dawn started to look like that? There was a reason why he didn't look closely at her anymore. The dress had thin straps and dipped at the front, showing hints of cleavage. It was cut short, a few inches above the knees. Spike trailed his gaze up and met Dawn's eyes.  
  
" Very nice, Bit" He said with an easy smile. Dawn blushed suddenly.  
  
Spike turned around and they started walking again. Her feet were all shaky. See, this was where her plan went wrong. Whenever Spike looked at her like that, actually looked at her, really looked at her, she went weak at the knees and forgot all about trying to get him to notice her.  
  
They carried on walking and Dawn tried to regain her composure somewhat. Eventually they drew level, walking side by side. Actually Dawn wasn't sure where she was.  
  
" So where are we going?"  
  
Spike frowned a little. " I meant to plan that but...other things got in my way. What do people normally do for their seventeenth birthday?"  
  
Ouch, other things in the way? Like other things were more important? Dawn ran a hand through her hair and spoke.  
  
" Well Angel gave Buffy orgasms" She said seriously.  
  
Spike's eyebrows raised suddenly. " I thought he turned evil and tried to kill her."  
  
Dawn nods. " Yes, but there were definitely orgasms somewhere before that." Oh God - she wondered if Anya had somehow possessed her body 'cause she sure hadn't planned to say anything about orgasms.  
  
" Right." Spike nodded, and studied the ground, looking a little embarrassed.  
  
Dawn smiled, that was something right? Then she laughed suddenly.  
  
Spike's lips twitched in a smile. " So, that's what you have in mind for your birthday?"  
  
Dawn looked at him, seriously tempted to ask if he was offering, but the very thought turned her cheeks red. " Dinner and a movie will do" She said with a smile.  
  
" Well if I had money I'd buy you dinner but no can do." Spike said.  
  
Dawn stared at him. She didn't mean to yell at him but somehow it happened. " So you tell me you have a surprise for me and to meet you outside the Bronze in the middle of my birthday party - where by the way they have food? And then you don't know where we're going because other things were more important and you don't have any money? I don't get it. I thought - " She stopped in mid sentence. She didn't know what came next.  
  
" Here." Spike said, rooting in his leather duster's pockets for something. He pulled out a small bag and handed it to her.  
  
" What's this?" Dawn asked, looking up at him.  
  
" Just a present. I even bought it, didn't nick it. Well I couldn't buy it properly because the shop isn't open at night but I left some money after I broke in". At the time he'd wondered what the hell he was doing, why he hadn't just taken the necklace but now Spike figured it wouldn't have been a proper present if he hadn't paid for it.  
  
She smiled. "Oh" Dawn said, feeling bad. " I'm sorry for yelling at you, I was just being stupid and self involved and...stuff."  
  
Spike shrugged it off. "Doesn't matter."  
  
Dawn shook her head. " Does too."  
  
She opened the bag, taking a small box out. Dawn carefully opened the box. A small gold chain fell into her fingers.  
  
"Oh!" Dawn said again, her eyes widening when she saw it. She reached up, trying to clip it round her neck but her fingers slipped and it didn't seem to work. Spike's hands helped, pushing the thick curtain of hair aside and sliding the necklace shut.  
  
" Thanks" Dawn said softly and looked at him. Damn it, this was her perfect opportunity. But her knees were doing the weak thing again and her feet were making with the shakiness.  
  
" You like it?" Spike asked.  
  
She nodded vigorously and pressed her lips briefly against his cheek. She was allowed to do that. Somehow her eyes lingered on his lips. She really wasn't allowed to do that, that wasn't part of the friends deal. Kiss me already, Dawn thought hard, trying to tell him. But it wouldn't work out that way and she hated it but maybe he didn't want to kiss her. Spike's eyes looked down, not down at the ground, but at her and maybe she was losing it but it seemed like he was looking at her lips. Dawn fleetingly wondered if her lip-gloss had worn off.  
  
Spike bent his head a little, wanting to kiss her. Dawn lifted her head to meet his still thinking she'd lost it and then their lips were bumping gently against each others in a way they couldn't control. Spike's hand held the back of her head, deepening the kiss. She closed her eyes and thought that this was a pretty damn good birthday present.  
  
" Where did Dawn go? It's supposed to be her party and she just leaves? Something must be wrong"  
  
" Well maybe she wanted some alone time, you know what I'm saying? Or alone time with someone, which granted isn't really alone time but - "  
  
" Anya, you are not helping. She could have been...kidnapped by vampires or something."  
  
" Oh she's fine. Probably ran off with her honey."  
  
" Dawn doesn't have a honey. She's seventeen."  
  
" When you were seventeen you had a honey and you were having sex. Dawn's probably just having sex. Don't fuss so much."  
  
" Anya. Stop."  
  
" Well probably good sex, with lots of orgasms. She wouldn't sleep with some random guy unlike some people I know who've done that before. Or if she did it would be a hot random guy which is okay. "  
  
" Anya!"  
  
Dawn pulled away from Spike and started to laugh.  
  
" You'd better go." Spike grinned a little.  
  
" Yeah. I'll see you later." Dawn said with a smile.  
  
" Buffy it's okay. Hey, I've done that before." The voices grew louder and Dawn pressed a quick kiss against Spike's lips before heading in the direction of Buffy and Anya.  
  
" See, here she is! Just having sex right, Dawnie?"  
  
" Dawn?" Buffy asked, looking wigged out.  
  
Dawn smiled brightly and started walking back in the direction of the Bronze, Buffy and Anya following behind her, asking a thousand questions.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
